Goppernopper
Chief Goppernopper is the former king of Caveland. He despises Ook and Gluk and does whatever means possible to get his revenge on them. People mishear his name and call him other strange names, such as Gobstopper and Gumwrapper. Appearance The Chief is a short bald man. He sports a tall hat, a necklace adorned with stones and a simple animal skin round his waist. Personality Chief Goppernopper is cunning, sarcastic, nasty, ruthless and evil. He also seems to have gained knowledge of technology, such as computers. Role in the book Chief Goppernopper hates the boys and whenever he tries to be the center of attention, it always goes awry. Later, Ook and Gluk graffiti Chief Goppernopper's throne and orders his men to put them in jail. He then threatens Ook's sister Gak, that if she doesn't marry him, the boys will be put in prison. Ook and Gluk go out into the wilderness and befriend Mog Mog and her daughter Lily, who later disrupt the wedding. Later that day, the Chief and his thugs go out walking in the forest where they find out some men are destroying it. JP, the boss of the loggers, finds out that the Chief is his ancenstor. JP and his men have a time machine, which they use to steal resources from the caveman days, because by the year 2222 AD, the majority of the earth's natural resources will have been used up. The two men travel back to the past and enslave the citizens of Caveland. JP and the Chief then capture Ook and Gluk and take them to the future to be tortured, but Lily bites the Chief and his men on the feet and bites the boys' ropes, freeing them. They then take refuge in Master Wong's school of kung fu. There, they learn martial arts and battle the chief's thugs and JP's robots. The boys return to the past and battle JP's workers. The Chief appears with a group of robotic reptiles called the Mechasaurs which pursue the protagonists back to the future but the boys destroy them. They then vow to change the world back to normal and banish the Chief and his workers back to the future. First the boys go off to look for Mog Mog, but JP sends them a note saying that he and the Chief have taken Mr Wong and Lan hostage and if they don't give up they will both die. It turns out the two men looked for all the kung fu schools in town and there was only one, so the Wongs were easy to capture. The two Goppernoppers then capture the boys as well. Ook and Gluk remember their training and ask JP and the Chief who is the greatest man. The two men fight and JP disintegrates the Chief with his lazer pistol. It turns out JP killed his ancient great-grandfather before his children were born and so his grandchildren never came to be. As a result, JP and his company don't exist and the world is soon free of Goppernoppers. The boys and Lily return to Caveland with Lan and the factories are replaced by wilderness once more. Later on, Ook marries Lan and he and Gluk are proclaimed heroes. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains